


I'll Be Back: A Drabble Collection

by TheNevemore



Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), K-pop, SHINee, VIXX, Winner (Band)
Genre: Academia, Angst, Break Up, Executive Key, Fluff, M/M, Prince Leo, Prince N, Soulmate AU, broken Zico, don't ask what My Little Pony and EXO have to do with each other, fizzling relationship, much ouch, royal au, shy singing Onew, super cute KenVi, talking nerdy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNevemore/pseuds/TheNevemore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Figured I should have a place to put all my drabbles that weren't big enough to justify their own fic. I'll update ships and tags as applicable. :) Basically it's an anything goes melee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fireflies {Neo}

Standing in the fading light as day melted into night, Hakyeon sighed in soft pleasure. The heady weight of his body – warm and languid – and the feel of a gentle caress against his neck was perfection. His eyes were nearly clouded over, happily glazed, as he stared up at the deepening indigo of the twilight sky. “Taekwoon,” he murmured, twisting his head to look over at the stoic brunette. “Thank you.”

Glancing over at Hakyeon, who had danced himself to exhaustion and collapsed in the warm summer grass, Taekwoon just barely managed to repress the miniscule smile that threatened to turn his lips. “Mm.” He held out an empty mason jar – the cap removed – towards the redhead.

Hakyeon laughed. “I bet I’ll catch more than you,” he said, sitting up and accepting the jar. Taekwoon scoffed, but the dancer could see the spark of competition shining in his dark eyes. “No, seriously, I bet I can beat you.”

“Unlikely,” Taekwoon mumbled.

“Alright, you’re on.” Hakyeon rose to his feet with a giggle. “But for every firefly I catch more than you, I get a kiss. For each one.”

Taekwoon rolled his eyes and moved to his feet, jar at the ready. He would have no trouble beating Hakyeon and avoiding punishment. Later, as they lay in the grass together, Hakyeon proudly leaned over the openly scowling brunette and stole his last kiss: “Ten,” he all but chirruped. “Thank you, Taekwoonie!” And in the flickering light cast from their jars, Hakyeon was certain he could see a smile on his boyfriend’s lips. Because, really, Taekwoon never lost when they made their little bets.

 


	2. Ennui {JongKey}

Jonghyun watched the blond pack dispassionately. “So, this is it?”

The man hesitated for only a moment before picking up another neatly folded shirt and tucking it into his last suitcase. “What a cliché thing to say,” Key muttered, just loud enough for the other man to hear.

The brunette scoffed and rolled his eyes – pretending to look out the window. “I still don’t understand why you have to go.”

“And that is why I can’t be with you anymore,” Key snapped. “You don’t get why I have to leave. You don’t get me. You’re so stupid, Kim Jonghyun, that I don’t think you could understand what was going on if I had it written in neon for you.”

“…Try me.”

Tipping his head back, Key stared at the ceiling. He sighed. “It’s like I can feel the soles of my feet burning through my shoes. If I stay still another second, I will burst into flames.” The man shrugged. “I’m bored.”

Jonghyun felt a strange pain in his chest, but he dismissed it as something leftover from eating cold pizza that morning. “Bored,” he repeated blankly. “Of me?”

“Of everything.” Key looked over at Jonghyun, pity in his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re not.”

“…I know.”


	3. Problematic {ToDae/GDYB}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am both sorry and not sorry for this. I blame the fact I’ve been working on academic junk this week. Also, I cheated a little… I should also mention the use of “queer” is in line with the language used in academia - I am not attempting to be offensive.

“The queer narrative benefits from the reliance on the closet trope – I acknowledge that,” Daesung was in the midst of drawling, “But its relationship with the disabled community is far more complex than you give it credit. Crip theory and its claim that it supports a group it speaks in place of – rather than alongside of – however, is anything but productive. If anything, it demeans the group it means to represent and places them in a glass closet, as though the disabled community is little more than a fixture in a menagerie!”

Jiyong rolled his eyes at Daesung. “That is absolutely ridiculous, Daesung. Are you even listening to what you are saying?” He leaned his elbows onto the table, his glasses sliding down to perch on the edge of his nose. “The construct of the closet and the coming out narrative provides a framework for similar minority narratives as they emerge from the shadows of the oppressive majority. Disability, just like queer, is an identity the patriarchy has been trying to obliterate – forcing the constituents to attempt to pass as normates in a world that is anything but normative. Crip theory embodies that struggle to reclaim a minority identity that queer theory, as its parent framework, pioneered.”

“I will give you the fact that disability is a minority that has been oppressed in similar ways. But that does not mean the disabled and queer experiences can be conflated.” Daesung paused to take a sip of his coffee before launching back into battle. “Even the way you talk about disability fails to acknowledge the key factor that disability lacks the ability to pass for normative in every situation. The queer identity can be closeted – it is possible to hide that facet if you so desire – but there are certain disabilities, both internalized and externalized, that manifest in ways that cannot be hidden. How can you come out of a closet you have never been in to begin with?”

As Daesung and Jiyong continued to debate the validity of Crip Theory as a framework, the relationship between queer and disability, and the potential for a more effective theoretical approach, their respective boyfriends sat in silence. Finally, after the twentieth time of hearing the word “problematic,” Youngbae turned to look at Seunghyun. “Do you understand a single word they’re saying?”

“Nope.” Seunghyun took another sip of his coffee. “But it’s sexy, watching them like this.”

Youngbae nodded. “Yeah, I just wish they’d stop saying ‘problematic’ and ‘construct.’ I’m on my third coffee, and it’s nearly out.” He sighed. Playing drinking games during your boyfriend’s academic debates was probably not the best way to pass the time, but it was how Seunghyun and Youngbae survived. It was better than being bored stiff and risking falling asleep. The last time Seunghyun had done that, he had slept on the couch for a week. And Youngbae had once made the mistake of interrupting the pair as they discussed a potential collaboration. Jiyong had refused to even speak to the man for two months after that – the same amount of time it had taken the article to be accepted by a journal. Sometimes, the two men questioned what exactly they had signed up for when they fell for their beautiful, crazy nerds.

Dating academics was, shall we say, problematic at the best of times.


	4. Stairs {OnKey}

If he had taken the elevator, they never would have met.

Kim Kibum practically radiated power and wealth – to the point where most employees would part like the Red Sea the moment they caught sight of his coifed golden locks or heard the resounding tenor of his voice. But, apparently the catering service Jonghyun had hired for the big business meeting did not know their place; they had practically trampled Kibum to get to the elevator. With the lift in use, the man had been forced to take the stairs for the first time in his life.

He had been halfway up to his floor when he had heard it: singing. Kibum hesitated – lingering half on the next step – before returning to the landing. Opening the door, he trailed down the hallway until he found the source of the sound. Through the glass, he could see a rather cute brunette with a rather shy smile on his lips as he was lost in singing. It seemed he was a secretary for Dr. Choi’s dentist office – if the plaque by the door was anything to go by. It was strange, but Kibum seemed enthralled by the rich sound of the other man’s voice as he belted the sultry notes of “Someone to Watch Over Me.” The blond forgot the meeting he was supposed to prepare for, the caterers in the lobby, even the fact his favorite tie was wearing out. All he could think was: Wow. The moment the song finished, though, Kibum gave his head a firm shake and all but ran up the stairs to his office.

But, the next day, Kibum’s lunch break drew him back down to the third floor. And, yet again, he found himself enthralled by the warm honey of the secretary’s voice as he sorted through his files. At one point a mother and son walked past Kibum and into the office – shooting the executive a strange look as they passed – causing the secretary to stop singing. Kibum sighed and returned to his task of procuring sustenance. Day after day found more and more of the blond’s lunch being spent in the hallway listening to the melodious sound of the secretary’s singing. It actually got to the point where Kibum began to pack a lunch, just so he could sit on a bench in the hallway and listen. (Internally, he cringed at the ridiculousness of the situation. He was Kim Kibum, not some silly school girl! But then, why was he acting like one?)

After nearly two weeks of this odd ritual, Kibum decided he needed to do something about the strange feelings he had begun to develop for the other man. He had to sound out the other – see if he were as perfect as his voice belied. Then, of course, Kibum could begin the even more delicate work of figuring out if the man might be interested in him; but, first things first. His plan began to form as he sat in the hallway late on a Wednesday afternoon (Jonghyun had run long during a meeting, which meant Kibum’s lunch was a full hour later than usual). The blond had watched a woman take two little girls into the dentist’s office, and he had watched how the secretary had dropped everything in order to greet them with a sunny smile. Kibum’s eyes glittered. Of course. Everything made sense.

The next day, lunchtime brought a change in ritual. Rather than lurking in the hallway, Kibum boldly pushed open the office door and strutted in. He was resplendent from his designer suit to his gold cufflinks to his perfectly coifed hair. That morning, his employees had not even needed to see his hair to know to get out of the way; his aura alone had been forceful enough to drive them to cling to the walls and scramble out of the main pathway. But, the secretary did not seem nearly so impressed. He simply smiled up at Kibum – his eyes turning into pretty little crescents – and gave him a wiggly-fingered wave. “Hello! Welcome to Dr. Choi’s office. What can I do for you?”

Moving over to the desk, Kibum braced one hand on his hip and struck what he considered his most becoming pose. “I wanted to make an appointment.”

The secretary just resisted the urge to smile even wider – Kibum could see it in the way the edges of his mouth twitched. “What for?”

“Me.” Kibum hesitated. “For a cleaning.”

“Ah.” The brunette nodded. “What is your name?”

The executive smirked. “Kim Kibum.”

“Kibum? That’s a really lovely name.” The secretary leaned his elbow on the desk before cradling his chin in his hand. For a moment, he seemed to size the other man up. “Mr. Kim, I think there’s just one problem with your request.”

Kibum was flustered. How could there be an issue with getting a dentist’s appointment? “Pardon me?”

Laughing, the brunette gestured to the room around him. “This is a pediatric dentist’s office, sir. I think you are at least fifteen years older than our clientele.”

The beginnings of a blush began to heat the back of Kibum’s ears. “Oh.” And now that he paid attention, he could see the bright colors and toys and cutesy drawings that belied that very detail. He had been so caught up in ogling the secretary, he had not even noticed any of that.

“But… I don’t think you came in here for that, did you?” Kibum gaped at the man sitting in front of him. “For weeks I’ve had patients asking about the man sitting in the hallway. They thought you were going to gobble me up.” And at that moment, Kibum desperately wanted to die. But, then the secretary rose to his feet and leaned across the desk – bringing their faces almost uncomfortably close. “You were out in the hall, weren’t you?”

Before he quite knew what he was doing, Kibum nodded. “I was. I was…listening to you sing.”

This time, it was the secretary’s turn to flush, but his was a bright thing that spread all over his features. “Really? That’s very kind of you.”

“Not really,” Kibum protested. “I was very selfish. I couldn’t go a day without hearing you sing; the weekends nearly killed me.”

Rocking back on his heels, the secretary ducked his head. “I saw you watching me. I wondered if you just liked the quiet of the hall or if it was something else… Like, I dunno, me maybe.” He glanced up at Kibum through his eyelashes. “Was it just the singing you came for?”

Kibum gulped. “N-no.” He cleared his throat and attempted to regain as much of his usual cool demeanor as possible. “I was curious about you. I wanted to know if you were as angelic as your voice made you seem.”

“Oh.” The secretary’s eyes went wide. “Wow. That’s – wow.”

“Can I ask you a question?” Seeing the man so flustered seemed to give Kibum a bit more courage. At the other’s nod, he leaned a fist on the desk. “What’s your name?”

That made the secretary laugh brightly. “Not what I expected you to ask! My name’s Jinki, but most of the kids call me Onew.”

“Onew?” Kibum nodded a little. “I like it. I like both of them.” _I like you._

Jinki tucked a stray bit of hair back behind his ear; his hair had gotten a bit long for his taste. “Are you…busy tonight, Kibum?”

That made the blond’s little smirk turn into an outright smile. “Dunno. Why’re you asking?”

Humming a little, the brunette paused to write something down on a slip of paper. He then held it out to Kibum with a grin. “Oh, nothing much. I was just wondering if you might be the Key to my heart. If you’re free and interested in dinner, call me.”

Dumbfounded and elated, Kibum took the slip of paper. “I’ll let you know,” he breathed. “And if not tonight, maybe tomorrow?”

Onew just grinned. “Maybe. If you’re lucky.”

If Kibum had taken the elevator, they never would have met. They never would have went on a date that night (and another one the next night). They never would have shared their first kiss on the edge of the pier – moonlight making Jinki’s features glow and reflecting off of Kibum’s hair. They never would have exchanged “I love you”s seven months later; Onew had sung his confession, and Kibum had nearly died from the preternatural sexiness of the entire experience. And they never would have realized that Kibum really was the Key to Onew’s heart – his one man happily ever after.

Key loved taking the stairs.


	5. Fated Pt. 1 {Zico/Mino}

People think they understand what it means to be soulmates. You meet, and you’re just so perfect for each other that you can’t help but fall in love. Looking at us, that’s what you’d think, anyway. When I met him, I was enthralled: broad shoulders, tan skin, wide smile, expressive brows… What was there to not love? And as we spoke, the sizzling _want_ that seemed to burn itself into my skin only heightened my desire to possess the beautiful man before me even more. It was a dangerous choice; I knew he was my soulmate.

In the beginning, things were beautiful. We were consumed by each other, and every night would end with me clinging to his shoulders, breathing out his name. During the day, he was attentive and thoughtful – even being certain my favorite pastry and coffee were waiting for me each morning. What more could I have wanted? But, you see, it was not enough. He was my soulmate.

I am not certain how it began, but I am certain it was my fault. I was a bit more, shall we say, rough around the edges. Seeing him in pain pleased me, especially when he asked me to stop. When I broke his finger, I remember the way he had cried; he did not speak to me for three days. But, he came back. He always did. After all, we were soulmates.

For a year, we fought through the haze of desire and pain and want and love and hatred. On our anniversary, he convinced me to take him out to dinner. That was a mistake. While we were sitting enjoying dinner, a strange man – tall, slim, dark eyes, deep frown, droopy brows – stopped at our table. “Mino,” he said, his dark eyes lighting up. “How are you?”

My traitor rose to his feet with a smile and placed a familiar hand on the stranger’s shoulder. “I’m doing great. Just out to dinner.” He smiled widely at me, teeth bright against the setting of his skin. “Zico and I are celebrating our anniversary.”

The stranger’s brows rose, and he looked at me. There was something in his gaze that made me want to scowl, but I just managed to fight out a smile. “Do you work with my Mino?”

My dear soulmate nodded. “Taehyun and I are in the same department. He helped me with the presentation last month.”

My eyes narrowed. “I see.” The pair spoke for another couple of moments before Taehyun excused himself to go back to his table. I signaled for the check and crammed bills in the fold the moment it arrived. Surging to my feet, I snagged Mino by the wrist and drug him out of restaurant – the poor creature stumbling along behind me. But I didn’t care. I could do whatever I wanted to him; he was my soulmate.

In the alleyway, I slammed him into the wall. “You filthy little whore,” I growled, curling my hand around his throat. “How dare you? You’ve been cheating on me this entire time, haven’t you?” My grip tightened, and he began to writhe in my grasp.

You see, the funny thing about soulmates is that they are not what you have been told. We were not two people perfectly matched to one another – fated to be perfectly in love. No, a soulmate is something far more dangerous: two souls that exist in opposition to each other. A relationship with your soulmate can be the most passionate you ever have, but underneath the passion lies the festering urge to control, to tame, to _destroy._

And I guess my poor creature was always too soft to live up to the darker aspects of our doomed relationship.

His features began to turn pale, and each movement lacked more power than the last. A feral smile curled my lips; I would finally be free of my obsession with him. He would be as cold as the grave, and I would be able to move on at last. I would finish –

“No!”

Turning my head, I gazed up the barrel of a gun and into a pair of burning dark eyes. Dark eyes… deep frown… droopy brows… Rage.

I was free.


	6. Fated Pt. 2

**Mino's Perspective**

I knew the moment I looked into his eyes I should’ve run. But, there was something that kept me there – as if he and I were being drawn together. When I told my mother about how he made me feel, she frowned in concern and told me I should forget about him. I asked her why: What could be wrong with wanting to be with someone so beautiful. She simply said, “He’s your soulmate.”

Growing up, I had heard the word before. “Soulmate.” It meant nothing to me then; I wasn’t interested in love. But I remember the stories now – the warnings. People always said, “Run from your soulmate; stay with your match.” Because souls are like music. Each of us produce our own little chord, and out there in the world is someone who is in opposition – the minor to your major. Your soulmate.

Zico and I ignored every warning. We thought we were better than the old wives tales and the passion we shared too wonderful to be wrong. I melted into him, and I became awash in the desire to do anything – everything – to please him. It was so easy; too easy. He took control in our relationship, and he dominated everything. When we moved in together, it was because he had decided he hated having to pick which of our places we’d spend the night at. So, I moved in with him. I was happy to please him. He was my soulmate.

But then things started to go wrong. Zico would ask me where I had been if I was ten minutes late from work, and when we’d kiss he’d bite my lip until it bled. And then he snapped my finger. I went home then, and I tried to hide from him. I wanted it to be over – to escape him. That week, I buried myself in my work in an attempt to avoid the constant litany of thoughts whirling around in my head about the beautiful blond: If he was okay, if he missed me, if he wanted me back, if he still loved me. Even when I wanted to avoid him, I was still consumed by him. He was impossible to escape: Zico was my soulmate.

I went back to him after just three days.

Months crawled on, and the violence escalated. Even in the depths of summer, I had to wear long sleeves in order to hide the marks on my skin. Zico enjoyed trying to make it so I could not hide the tears in my flesh; he wanted to everyone to know I belonged to someone. But then, one day, a new face appeared in our department. He was terrifying, with his scowl firmly in place as he was introduced to us. I wanted to do everything I could do avoid him, but that desire was to remain unfulfilled. The new employee and I were assigned to work together on a presentation. I was hesitant; he did not seem like the best worker. But, oh, I was wrong. The more time we spent together, the more I came to realize the true nature of his character. He was grumpy at times, not to mention a diva, but he was also very thoughtful and precise. The quality of his work was some of the best in our company, and he was not afraid to tackle the seeming impossible. More than that, though, I realized we had so much in common: a love of similar music, art, dancing, fashion… I did not know it then, but I know it now: Taehyun was my match.

Just as some souls stand in opposition to one another, there are souls that serve as the perfect compliment. It is said that when you find a match, a relationship with one another is like the most beautiful symphony – a cascade of complimentary notes and chords that weaves a spell of perfect love. It’s everything that being in a relationship is supposed to be, because you are built to be with one another. Every night, as I lay next to Zico, I wished I were with Taehyun instead. But I couldn’t leave. Zico was my soulmate.

Our anniversary dinner was a mistake – or was it? I knew better than to go out with Zico; he had gotten more and more possessive as the weeks went on. But, Taehyun had mentioned a great new restaurant in the area, and I was desperate to try it. So I begged Zico to go. The man – grudgingly – acquiesced. Everything actually seemed to be going well: Zico liked the food, and he was smiling at nearly everything. It was not meant to be, though. Halfway through the last course, a familiar brunette stopped beside our table. “Mino! How are you?” I looked up into Taehyun’s eyes, and I felt my heart stutter. He was beautiful, my match.

We fell into talking with one another, but I could practically feel Zico simmering across the table. I would pay for my mistake – I knew it – and I am certain something in my eyes begged Taehyun to stay. As long as he was there, Zico could not hurt me. But, Taehyun had to return to his meal; he had to leave me. Before I knew it, the check was at our table and Zico was pulling me out of the restaurant; his grip was so tight that it made the bones in my wrist creak. He slammed me into the wall of the alleyway, causing the bricks to bite into my flesh.  “You filthy little whore,” he growled, curling his hand around my throat. “How dare you? You’ve been cheating on me this entire time, haven’t you?” Zico knew Taehyun was my match.

I tried to fight back – to work my way free or call for help; but, Zico was too strong, and my body had suffered too much abuse throughout the months. Flashes of white and black began to dance across my view, and I had the clarity of thought to consider only one thing: Everyone was right – I should’ve run the moment I saw my soulmate.

But then there was a sound like lightning. The pressure at my throat relaxed, and Zico’s face swam back into my view as I gasped for air. He looked befuddled, as though someone had asked him a question he did not quite catch. Then, slowly, he stumbled back and pressed a hand to his throat. Thick, crimson blood seeped between his fine, thin fingers. And then I could see no more as I was gathered into a pair of arms, my face pressed into a warm chest. “Mino,” a familiar voice breathed in my ear. “I’ll call an ambulance. But you need to hold on, alright? Stay with me.” Taehyun.

My match had set me free.


	7. Kalon {KenVi}

When everyone sees Ravi, all they can think of is the hard exterior – the rapper. He makes a point of being tough, of being edgy, because he thinks people won’t take him seriously otherwise. And, I guess, in his area of expertise that is true. But there is a lot you don’t know about Ravi – that you can’t know about Ravi – until you spend a lot of time with him.

Even though he seems so tough, Ravi is actually very tender hearted. When he once heard someone say Thomas should have been in the band instead, my poor rapper was so upset that he cried when we got home. He asked me again and again if it was a mistake for him to be in the band – if he really weren’t good enough. I think he still wrestles with that, even now. Even after everything we’ve done to show him how wrong those naysayers are. But he’s also very thoughtful. There are times where, after so many long hours of practice, my voice will need to be rested. On those days, I always come home to a fresh cup of tea and a blanket just pulled out of the dryer. My Ravi knows just how to take care of me, even when he’s absolutely exhausted.

But I think perhaps the most surprising thing about Ravi is that he is patient. Honestly, if you think about it, he would have to be. He puts up with our sometimes childish leader’s antics, the chaos of the maknae and the visual, and the perpetual storm cloud that is our dear Leo. But above all, he puts up with me – with my flirtatious personality, my mosquito impression, and even my tendency to get him into terrible embarrassing situations. And through it all, he cherishes each of us.

Is it really any wonder that I would love someone so wonderful, inside and out? I thought not.


	8. Dashing {Neo}

The Lionhearts had ruled the kingdom of Amassaar for as long as records of such things were kept, and each monarch from that noble line had the same feline features for which they had been named. Every Lionheart king and queen were known for possessing three key traits: fierceness in battle, deep loyalty, and boundless charisma. When the twin princes were born, however, it seemed that those traits had been split between the brothers. Leo, the elder twin, was a born warrior: athletic, strong, and a brilliant strategist. On the battlefield, he was unmatched; the moment he stepped outside of the sphere of battle, though, he became stoic and uncomfortable. The crown prince was known to go an entire banquet without saying a word to anyone – even the wait staff. He would simply eat as quickly as possible, hiding as best he could in plain sight by ducking his head and avoiding eye contact. Seunghoon, on the other hand, could charm the stripes off a tiger. He had a way of making anyone he met feel as though they had been friends since the beginning of forever. But, he was also rather flippant – preferring to play instead of work. There were times when King Jong Kook wished his sons were one person: together they would be the perfect ruler. As time marched on, it became clear to the king and queen that their eldest would need a particularly advantageous bride, since Leo seemed intent on avoiding anything resembling public speaking or politics.

“If you could just marry someone outgoing,” King Jong Kook would say, “then the future would be certain. A charming, diplomatic bride would serve you well.”

There were, however, two problems with the king’s plan. The most obvious issue was Leo’s reticence: He refused to speak to anyone, let alone court them. (And Queen Ji-Hyo had held onto the hope – however frail – that her sons would be able to marry for love.) The second issue was a bit more complicated. In the decade prior to and following Leo and Seunghoon’s births, there had only been one princess born throughout the many neighboring kingdoms; she had been betrothed to the son of King Jin Young almost the moment she was born. How could Leo marrying an outgoing princess if there were simply no princesses to be had?

One night, King Jong Kook looked at his sons and came to a decision: “We are going to have a ball in order to find Leo a spouse.”

Turning to her husband, the queen raised an eyebrow – giving him a dangerous look. “And just who do you intend to invite? Neither of my sons will be marrying a child or a withered hag.”

The king flashed his most charming smile at his wife and shrugged. “There are plenty of eligible princes. I’m sure one of them would work.” Which was how Leo found himself standing in a ballroom full of princes – hating his life.

Standing silently on the dais, Leo stared straight ahead as the various princes were presented. He had no idea what he had done in his previous life to deserve this punishment, but he was determined to loath every single young man presented to him. If he did not like any of them, he figured, his dear mother would not make him marry. It would be far better to be single than to be forced to marry one of the pathetic peacocks being paraded before him. Seunghoon – as though he were determined to be his brother’s opposite in everything – was having a wonderful time. He greeted each prince, asked them about their country, and even had the gall to flirt with some of them. Leo only just resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his brother’s antics. _How are we even related?_ the prince wondered, watching Seunghoon wink at a doe-eyed prince from the north.

King Jong Kook, as though determined to force his son to meet their guests, appeared at Leo’s side and gave him a sharp look. “My son,” he drawled, curling his finger’s around the brunette’s bicep, “there is someone I would like you to meet.”

Leo desperately wanted to protest – to tell his father it was a bad idea – but he knew it would be fruitless. When the king wanted something, it happened as soon as the desire was uttered (sometimes even before). So, the sighing brunette allowed his father to pull him over to where a handsome young man stood at the side of none other than King Jin Young himself. The crown prince not help but feel the burn of envy as he thought of the princess that was set to marry King Jin Young’s eldest son; it was unfair that the whole matter had been decided without giving any other kingdoms the chance to put in an offer. And the prince, who appeared to be younger than Leo, seemed like everything the brunette abjured in a potential partner: cocky, self-absorbed, and male. Because, no matter how much his father pushed the idea of marrying a prince, it would not change the fact that Leo was utterly disgusted by the thought. He liked women; he had even bedded a number of the pretty servant girls around the palace. There was no way he would ever find a man who would change his mind on such an important matter – no way.

The introduction went poorly.

Very poorly.

As do the next ten – all popular princes from powerful kingdoms. It is not Leo’s fault, he thinks, that each princes asks him a question and then awkwardly waits for him to answer. If they had truly been interested in him, they would have had the decency to ask a servant what he was like or at least ask for gossip surrounding his character before coming. With each introduction, his father became more and more annoyed, which in turn caused Leo to become colder and more withdrawn from the situation. Truthfully, at heart Leo hated to disappoint his father – he loved him dearly – but this seemed to be a matter utterly out of the prince’s hands. How could he force something that simply was not there?

Thankfully, a break came in the form of a talent portion for the evening. It had been decided that Leo could not go about meeting every prince in the time allotted, so they would instead each be given a few minutes to present themselves to the prince by demonstrating a key talent. Thus began an endless litany of sword dances (Leo could do better), songs (Leo could do better), poetry recitations (which Leo hated as a rule), and strange imitations (which just got on Leo’s nerves). It did not seem that anyone would manage to catch the Lionheart’s eye.

As the night drew on, Prince Hakyeon worried he would not have the opportunity to show his talent. His kingdom was lovely – with its rolling hills and beautiful hamlets – but it was also very poor. In fact, many of the other princes had mistaken him for being a servant because he was dressed so simply. It made Hakyeon’s cheeks burn to hear them ask for drinks or to watch the absolute disbelief when he was introduced as a prince. Was it truly so hard to believe that he was as royal as they were? He just knew if he could have three minutes to show his talent, they would all understand that he had done everything to refine himself – they would understand he was a true prince. And perhaps, if he were lucky, Prince Leo would notice him too.

When at last his name was called, the prince almost stumbled over his own feet in his eagerness to get to the center of the floor. Some of the other princes laughed at him, but the redhead ignored them. He bowed to King Jong Kook, Queen Ji-Hyo, and then the royal princes before flashing them a wide, warm smile. “I am Prince Hakyeon of Cha.”

The king gave him a somewhat tired nod; the royal family was nearly at the end of their collective patience. “And what talent will you be showing us, Prince Hakyeon?”

He stood a little straighter and announced in a bright, firm voice, “I will be dancing.” A collective murmur arose at that, and the younger Lionheart prince sat a bit straighter in his seat. Dancing was a very risky choice – one the other princes had dared not make – because Prince Seunghoon was known for his skill as a dancer. To take on his forte was asking to be compared to a man who was considered to be a master of his craft, and on his home ground at that. Hakyeon knew it was risky, but he could not help noticing that Prince Leo’s gaze had lifted from the floor for the first time in the evening. His burning dark eyes were locked on Hakyeon; it had been a daring enough choice to catch his attention.

King Jong Kook shrugged. He liked a man with a certain amount of bravado. “Very well. You may begin.”

The prince further surprised everyone by pulling out a blindfold and tying it over his eyes. He then nodded to the musicians, signaling them to begin. As soon as the music began, the charming smile vanished and was replaced with a stern frown that radiated haughty concentration. Leo leaned forward slightly in his seat. There was a moment of silence before the Cha prince launched into the steps of the dance. To say that Hakyeon danced to the music would perhaps be unfair: He flowed through the movements, following the rocking cadence – each change in tempo and the gathering tension – with an ease that was unsettling. Even King Jin Young and Prince Jackson watched in silent awe as the prince from the poorest kingdom moved with a liquid grace that was as predatory as it was sensual. Even as the music sped up, the room collectively held its breath as was entranced by the willowy, sinuous movements the redhead made – a delightful recklessness in every gesture. When the prince hit the last pose, a nigh thunderous applause sought to shake the very palace down around them, so vigorous was the response. But, as Hakyeon lifted the blindfold, his gaze sought only one face.

Prince Leo… was smiling.

It was only a little smile, something that could easily be mistaken for a shadow beneath the man’s lips, but Hakyeon could see it. A flush of pleasure burned across his cheeks, and he bowed once again to the royal family. “Thank you,” he murmured, not even registering that Prince Seunghoon had even risen to his feet to applaud the dance.

But, no matter how much Prince Leo wanted to speak to – or rather, lurk near – the handsome dancer, he had duties to think of. After the talent portion finished, he gave the first dance to Prince Jackson (to appease his father), the second to Prince Sungjae, and the third to Prince Suga. The three princes were very different, certainly, but none of them so much as caught Leo’s attention. He could tell that his father had hoped that one of them would be chosen – their kingdoms each shared borders with Amassaar – but it seemed about as likely as Seunghoon becoming a priest.

When the dance with Prince Suga was finished, Leo took the opportunity to signal for a drink. A servant quickly appeared with a glass of wine, which the prince gratefully began to sip on. He let his gaze scan the crowd as he drank; he would need to select another dance partner as soon as it was gone. His eyes happened to catch on a figure dressed completely in black leaning against a pillar – hair a shock of red against the stark white marble of the pillar. The Cha Prince. Leo was somewhat irked to notice that Prince Hakyeon seemed to be surrounded by princes – even Prince Jackson, Prince JongHyun, and Prince Jinwoo. _What do the big three think they’re doing? He came here for me, not them._ With that thought in mind, the brunette passed of his half-empty glass before cutting through the crowd.

As he came upon Hakyeon and his gaggle of admirers, Leo noticed that JongHyun was trying to lean over the prince – even though the redhead was a full three inches taller than the blond. He even caught the way JongHyun was attempting to schmooze the younger prince by complimenting how very fine his legs had looked during the dance. Like a dark storm cloud, Leo loomed behind the much shorter prince. Hakyeon’s eyes widened at the sight of the Lionheart, and a playful little smile flitted onto his lips. “Good evening, Prince Leo,” he said, his voice as bright as it had been just before his dance.

JongHyun had the grace to step aside, even if he glared up at Leo like he wished the brunette’s hair would light itself on fire. Leo, as stoic as ever, simply held his hand out to Hakyeon in a silent offer to dance. The redhead seemed surprised; fourth choice was far above what he had ever expected. But, Hakyeon was never one to turn down a great opportunity. Grinning widely, he slid his hand into Leo’s grip and allowed the still silent man to lead him onto the dance floor. “I can’t believe you asked me to dance,” he said, nearly giggling with glee as Leo pulled him into the proper dance frame. Leo raised an eyebrow, which just made Hakyeon laugh again. “Oh, come on, I have every right to be surprised. Cha is a beautiful place, but it is nothing compared to the legendary Amassaar. I had hoped maybe to be towards the end of your selections for the night, not the beginning.”

Leo narrowed his eyes a little – taking the chance to really look at the other prince. He was confused: It seemed Hakyeon had responded to his expression. But, that was not likely. After all, none of the other princes had done that. Why would some poor pauper of a prince be able to demonstrate a skill that had taken Leo’s family years to master? Deciding to test it, Leo met Hakyeon’s gaze and let his lips twitch a little. Hakyeon rolled his eyes. “That was not an excuse for you to get cocky,” the redhead drawled. 

The prince was impressed…and confused. But, a little slip of a genuine smile slid on his lips as he lead Hakyeon through a difficult passage of the dance. As expected, the redhead performed perfectly. It seemed even when dancing the traditional female role in a dance Hakyeon was the picture of grace and ease. It was refreshing, Leo supposed. All through the steps of the dance, the redheaded prince even managed to keep up a conversation with Leo – mainly by talking and occasionally pausing to read the brunette’s reactions. It was the perfect conversation, in Leo’s mind, because he got to participate without actually having to speak. Hakyeon seemed to understand that the Lionheart simply did not enjoy talking, but that his reticence did not mean the prince was unfriendly. If anything, the Cha prince seemed to embrace the stoic prince just as he was and enjoyed it.

From where she sat next to her husband, Queen Ji-Hyo smiled a little. “Prince Hakyeon certainly made an impression, didn’t he?” she murmured.

Jong Kook looked up from his salad with a slightly bemused look. “Who?” He followed his wife’s gaze and nodded. “Ah, yes. The dancer. He certainly seems like an interesting kid.”

“Leo seems to enjoy him,” the queen said, glancing over at his husband.

The man raised his eyebrows. “You think?”

She nodded. “He’s making eye contact and seems more comfortable with Prince Hakyeon than the others. I’d bet he introduces the prince to us.”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Jong Kook scoffed. “The prince might be nice, but I don’t think our Leo would go for someone from such a small kingdom.” Ji-Hyo just gave the king a flat look, one that dared him to degrade smaller kingdoms further. He was wise enough to keep his mouth shut.

Jong Kook had the good sense to smile at his son when the stoic prince came over with the redhead on his arm. “My son, have you been enjoying the evening?” While perhaps not the smoothest comment the king could have made, it was not as bad as his wife had been expecting from him.

Leo’s gaze flickered between his parents before coming to rest on Hakyeon. Before either the king or queen could speak, the redhead said, “Oh, he’s been having a really excellent time. Except for when Prince Jackson stepped on his feet, but that happens to the best of us.” He beamed at the Lionhearts. “I’m Prince Hakyeon of Cha. Prince Leo insisted I meet you.” Belatedly, he even swept a bow. Hakyeon did not even seem to register that he had just translated Leo’s expression for his family.

Ji-Hyo glanced at her son, who was smiling a little. “It’s lovely to meet you, Prince Hakyeon. I enjoyed your dance very much – it was very unique.” Hakyeon had the grace to duck his head and flush; he was humble underneath the bravado. “Where did you learn to dance?”

“My mother is a very talented dancer, your majesty, and she insisted all of her children learn.” Hakyeon smiled winsomely at the queen. “After she taught me all she could, I studied in the neighboring kingdoms with their dance masters.”

“Well, they certainly found a talented student,” Jong Kook said, nodding a little.

“Thank you, your majesty,” Hakyeon smothered a smile and bowed yet again. At his side, Leo stood a little taller. He glanced down at Hakyeon and raised an eyebrow, which made the redhead laugh. “Would you excuse us? It would seem another dance is in order.”

Jong Kook raised an eyebrow at the pair but nodded. “Of course. Enjoy yourselves.”

As they walked away, yet again falling into hold on the dancefloor, Ji-Hyo giggled a little. “They’ll make a very dashing couple,” she murmured. “My love, I think this was the best idea you’ve had since proposing to me.”

Leaning over, he kissed her cheek. “I think you’re right, love.” He hesitated. “I still wish it were Prince Jackson or Prince JongHyun instead, though. For the record.” Ji-Hyo’s response was to hit her husband, making him wince. She adored Prince Hakyeon just the way he was: poor, good hearted, and the perfect match for her painfully shy son.

As the two princes moved across the dancefloor, Leo gave the redhead a small smile. Then, most surprising of all, he opened his mouth and said, "Thank you." At the sound of his surprisingly soft voice, Hakyeon was flustered into silence; the brunette's voice was one of the most beautiful things he had ever heard. And somewhere in the kingdom, Leo's Fairy Godfather Jaejoong happily began to plan what he knew would be the wedding of the year. 


	9. Unicorn {TaoRis}

It was a miracle: EXO had a free day. Tao had been delighted when he had seen that beautiful occasion on the schedule; it had been months since the last time they had been able to rest. Promotion after promotion had taken its toll, and the entire band was worse for wear. The enthusiastic young man had spent the morning sleeping in (Hallelujah!) then went shopping with Suho (so much new swag) before collapsing in a happy puddle with Sehun in front of the tv. It was pretty much the best day ever. As it drew to a close, though, the happy little panda yawned and realized something: He had not seen Kris since dinner.

 _I should at least go say goodnight,_ the brunette thought. Pushing off the couch, he stumbled down the hall until he came to Kris’ door. Carefully opening it, he poked his head in and was met with an absolutely unexpected sight. The sandy-haired leader was propped up on his bed, laptop perched on the pillows, watching something Tao had never seen before: a gaggle of squeaky voiced, brightly colored unicorns frolicking around speaking in English. Tao blinked, then rubbed his eyes. Nope, it was still there.

He watched for several long moments in silent shock before pulling the door shut. Standing in the hall, Tao decided he needed to do research. Slipping off to his room, he began by searching “unicorn cartoon.” The first result – Charlie the Unicorn – was definitely not it.  _The Last Unicorn?_ No. _Tintin_ “Secret of the Unicorn.” No.  _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic?_ Tao clicked on the clip, and his eyes went wide. Yes.

By the time the rest of EXO had bedded down for the night, Tao had learned all about the strange little unicorns (and pegasi) that Kris had been watching. He had read the wikis, learned about cutie marks, and even discovered the term he supposed applied to Kris: “brony.” Tao was fascinated. The other boys would never believe the tall leader was into something so entirely adorable. But, then again, Tao thought, he personally knew just how much Kris liked his cute things. A smile twitched his lips. He clicked a little icon titled “Etsy” and went to work finding what he needed.

A few weeks later, Kris stomped into his bedroom – rehearsals for the new song had gone badly – only to stop short at the sight of a box on his bed. He raised an eyebrow at it and approached with caution. (He learned to never trust packages left on his bed after Chanyeol and Chen had left an exploding packet of glitter neatly wrapped under his pillow.) But, then he saw the familiar handwriting on the tag that simply spelled out, “My Ge.” Tao. Smiling (but only a little), Kris sat down on the bed and pulled the box into his lap. He tugged at the ribbon and pulled the lid off, eyes going wide as the contents were revealed. Two plushie unicorns rest inside: One electric blue with an hourglass symbol on its flank and the other was emerald green with a golden dragon mark. They were… Tao and Kris as My Little Ponies. The Tao one even had the piercings, and the Kris one had his distinctive, Angry Bird eyebrows. Kris felt a smile twitching his lips as he held them in his hands.

Reaching down into the box once more, he read the note Tao had left him:

> Happy anniversary, Kris! I hope these make you smile and can keep you company when you watch your show. And maybe when you go flying they can keep you company too! Just know that I think you are the best boyfriend ever. Thank you for being so amazing! Love you! – Tao

His panda had to the most dorky, wonderful creature on the face of the planet. But Kris was left with one burning question: How did Tao know he was a brony? Maybe he really was magical…


End file.
